


LazyTown in wonderland

by FangirlRosemaryBlue



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlRosemaryBlue/pseuds/FangirlRosemaryBlue
Summary: It's Stephanie's birthday, so they decide to have a dance party, but they can't due to the rain pouring down endlessly. they get a shelter in the town gym, and they fall into a magnificent dream..A special AU written for AO3's 10th anniversaryNote:The actual adventures in wonderland starts in chapter 2





	1. A party for another party

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter, so it only tells about how they fell into the dream in the first place. Enjoy!

It's Stephanie's bihday, and all the residents were all having a great dance party in the town square. everyone danced while forgetting everything away, with a radio that repeated many of the pink dancer girl's song.

But suddenly, lots of rain poured down the town square. and they all had to stop their dancing and freak out. "Everyone, to the gym!" the mayor shouted, and they all ran off to the mentioned place.

The gym was originally made to do physical activities when the outside weather wasn't so good, but it was now just a shelter for the rain, because everyone forgot to bring the radio with them.

"Ugh! why did it had to be today?!" Trixie exclaimed. "Yeah, at Stephanie's birthday!" Ziggy added. "According to my computer, the rain isn't going to stop for long" Pixel said. "And you forgot to bring MY radio in here!" Stingy shouted. "Uh, it's Stephanie's radio." Pixel said. "Oh, yeah, right..but still!" Stingy was annoyed. "Everyone, calm down" Stephanie said, and everyone was quiet.

As much as the other residents were, Stephanie was the most disappointed one. it was her own birthday party for her 14th year, and it was ruined now, because of that stupid rain that poured somehow.

Stephanie looked around her, and suddenly noticed something strage-all the townspeople were getting drowsy! 

Stephanie stood up and walked around each of them, trying to wake them up. "Come on, guys! I know it's sudden, but it's to early to sleep now!" she shouted, but everyone was already to drowsy to be able to hear her.

Ziggy was the first one who fell asleep, then Trixie, Pixel accidently dropped his glasses from his forehead to his eyes, Stingy was muttering "Mine.." as he was falling asleep. Mayor Meanswell fell asleep right after Stingy, leaving Bessie's head on his own shoulder.

Sportacus was also asleep, his thick eyelashes reflecting the light of the lamp on the ceiling. Robbie was leaning his head on the elf's shoulder, and he was sucking his thumb as always. Stephanie thought that was kind of cute, even if she knew she had to wake them up anyway.

But before she could do that, Stephanie herself has finally fallen asleep.


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie wakes up in a dream, and jumps into the big start of her adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie's got into her big dream now, and it's her first few moments in wonderland! Let's see how the start goes.

Stephanie's eyes fluttered open, as the warm morning sunlight covered her body. she found herself in a large grass field, with flowers and trees all around. Stephanie didn't know how she got there, but she could remember how she fell asleep.

She was having a dance party in LazyTown square, since it was her birthday back at the time, but when the rain poured down, all the townspeople had to stay in the gym. after they had a little chat, they all fell asleep, including Stephanie herself.

Stephanie also had her clothes changed, to a bright pink dress with white frills and an apron, instead of her own usual striped dress with leggings. and her pink sneakers were also replaced with white stockings and black mary janes. she still had her usual headband on, but she still didn't like it much. how could she run and dance around when she's in an unusual attire like this?

But the real question was, how did she arrive to this mysterious place? and why? where did all her friends go? Stephanie got anxious. she was worried that she may have lost her way.

Maybe, this was all a nice dream, considering the fact that she came here right after she had fallen asleep.

And suddenly, she found a familiar figure running across her. it was a girl about her age, with brown pigtails, striped red vest with matching shorts and a white shirt, a pair of brown boots, a golden watch, and...white rabbit ears with a tail?

Stephanie stood up from her place, and ran towards the rabbit-eared girl. "Trixie!" she called out. she grabbed the rabbit's shoulder, and said rabbit looked back at the pink girl.

"Who are you? how do you know my name?" the rabbit asked. she slowly took Stephanie's hand off from her own shoulder. "Alright, stranger, I'm busy right now, for I need to visit the queen!" she shouted as she ran away.

Stephanie was shocked. "Stranger"? Trixie must've forgot her name. she started to feel disappointed for her, but since this might be a dream, she assumed that Trixie's attitude may have some understandable reasons.

But then, she remembered something important. she didn't know what she should do at all!

Stephanie chased the white-eared rabbit again, this time with her full speed. she didn't realize that her hair was slapping her face, or that this was her first time running around without energy. Finally, she reached for the white rabbit, but the rabbit quickly crouched down and crawled inside a dark hole.

Stephanie was surprised. why would the rabbit just stick herself into that hole? from what she remember, Trixie wasn't a person to do that kind of thing. well, unless she was curious, of course, but that didn't matter.

The pink lady crouched down on the floor herself, and looked into the hole to see if it had something. but she found nothing. nothing but darkness and mud. Stephanie sighed. first the rain ruined her dance party, then she fell asleep for no reason, she woke up in a strange grass field and now she had to walk into some muddy hole.

But then, her expression brightened after she remembered something. a remarkable quote from herself and her favorite superhero.

She had a flashback passing through her mind. the day when Robbie stole her diary. she had some unpleasant talk with her friends(especially Trixie), but she got a second chance when Sportacus said those words:

"There's always a way"

That was it. Always a way! even if she was in this confusing situation, she would always find her way!

Stephanie felt courageous. she had her way to the dark hole, not minding she didn't know what was inside. she didn't care if she had mud on her dress. she didn't care if the hole had some scary things inside. but when she crawled in, she lost her balance in a second, and her own scream echoed inside.

"Ahhhhh!"

And with that, Stephanie had herself falling into a large pit. although she was floating in the air, she was racing lower and lower.

During the fall, the poor girl got scared. she started to cry, with both face covering her eyes. she regretted that she walked inside the hole. she was terrified, that her body was now upside down and that she was possibly falling into some endless pit.

But after some minutes of crying, she felt like she was less scary when she found various objects floating around her. plus, this pit was strangely bright. lemon yellow lights covered each sides of this big pit.

Stephanie felt unusual, but this was quite amazing! she wiped her eyes, and took a better look at the objects around her. chairs, tables, pots, pans, lamps, combs, hammers, and even beds..the girl laughed. she never thought she'd come after this interesting sight that delights her so much.

Moments later, she came across many wooden picture frames that held the silhouettes of the LazyTown residents, including herself. she chuckled, as she recognized all of them, even if the silhouettes were just shadows with colors portraying them inside a large square. soon after, she came across the actual portraits of them, and not just their silhouettes.

But what was wrong about those portraits, is that they all had their faces removed from the wooden frame. they either had them as a blank space, covered with jet-black watercolor, never had the certain part drawn in the first place, or maybe had their hand covering them. but the worst case was, the ones who had that part ripped by someone.

Stephanie had a strange feeling. why does the portraits never show their faces? was it a hidden message from a certain someone that she didn't know? was it a huge mistake? or..was it just plain vandalism?

But she didn't had a chance to think further, as she was reaching the very end of this deep pit.

Stephanie fell down faster, and eventually plopped herself on a hard floor. but strangely enough, her body wasn't damaged at all, and she didn't feel any pain!

She felt strange. she looked down to the floor that she fell onto, that seemed strangely clean. she touched the floor with her hands, it felt like it was made out of glass. she stared at the floor, which reflected her appearance as if it was a..mirror.

Stephanie gasped, and moved her face away from the floor. something was definitely wrong with this dream. holes that are incredibly long? torn portraits of her own friends? floors made out of mirrors? This can't be right.

Then suddenly, she closed her eyes and thought of something. is this dream really that strange for her? wasn't her dream familiar for her? she didn't know the answer this whole time.

But she knew. she knew this was familiar. she knew she remembered the story from her childhood. she knew the man known as "Lewis Carroll".

She reminded herself about a few things she saw and experienced in this dream. grass field. chasing a white rabbit. falling into a large hole with floating object. yes, as if she was the famous Alice trapped in wonderland-

Stephanie gasped and clapped her hands. she was inside a fairytale! she was feeling so happy now. she was the main role of her favorite story! And now, that she's given the chance to be the dear Alice, she had to investigate more and be courageous.

And when she looked up, she found herself in a room of checkered walls with a transparent glass table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Stephanie is Alice, Trixie is a Rabbit, and many of the others will come in later. sorry if the chapter is bad, this was originally supposed to be just a quickie..


	3. Doors and Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie does some fuss with the large room, and she has to get some help from the white rabbit again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Alice-in-wonderland parody is getting shittier

Stephanie was now standing in a large room, with a floor made out of mirror, doors with different sizes and checkered walls. the walls' colors were bright pink and yellow, which she liked it.

The room also had a round table, which was transparent due to itself being made out of glass. its size was about half of her height, and it had some detailed european style decorations on the downside. and mostly, it was squeaky clean, just like the floor.

But the most important thing is, that there were three things lying on the table. one being a cookie that says "Eat me", and other being a bottle with some potion liquid inside. the bottle had a cork with a paper tag attached to it, and the tag had a message that said "Drink me". the last one was a golden key, which was probably for the smallest door, the only door with a keyhole.

Stephanie felt even more interesting. this dream was getting more and more similar to her childhood fairytale. or..was it really a dream? she was already doubtful, even after all those things she had seen.

But even if she didn't know if this will be just a dream or reality, it's obvious she was now in a fairytale, so she has to continue the story. it never mattered if she hated it or liked it.

"So, according to the story, this is the point where Alice gets into trouble by making a mistake with these.." the girl muttered as she stared at the objects on the table.

"But first, I need to check if the table is strong, before I need to eat the cookie..." Stephanie muttered again. she was afraid if she grew bigger with the cookie and accidently kick the table, she would break it.

Stephanie held the cookie and the potion on the table in her hands, and gently placed it on the floor near her. she then extended her right hand, and punched the table. she felt her fist hurting, but nothing happened to the table. so the table was strong enough after all.

Stephanie let out a sigh of relief. she sat on the floor, grabbed the bottle and drank the liquid inside. she thought it tasted delightful, but suddenly, her body got shrunk. worse, she forgot to take the key.

"Oh my..hey, If I don't want myself to get into trouble, how am I going to get these right..?" she stroke her head slowly. she didn't want to get confused from her own mistake, like Alice did.

"Aha!" she exclaimed. she took a large bite of the 'eat me' cookie, and she felt herself growing much larger. she grabbed the key, pushed the table away from her and stuck the key into the smallest door. the door was open now, and all she needed to do is shrink herself back, and run straight out of this room.

But when she looked around, the glass bottle was nowhere to be found. Stephanie was confused. how could she get out if she didn't have the potion?

Then, she looked around again, and found something that looked like a bottle. she extended her hand to grab it, but when she looked closer, the bottle was shattered to pieces, with a fallen glass table beside it. Stephanie gasped. she must've broke it when she pushed the table.

And as soon as she realized this, tears came falling from her eyes. "What? why are my eyes watery? I thought I was not crying.." she thought. she felt her vision fading because of all the tears. "Great.." she groaned. soon, the room was flooded, and Stephanie felt herself shrinking back to normal size.

"Yes! I can get out! finally!" the young girl exclaimed. she turned over to swim away, but the water itself pushed her towards the door. the girl gasped, and the waves dragged her straight out of the room.

The wave kept flowing harshly for a while, and when the wave stopped, she was lying on a beach.

"Hello, stranger. who are you? can you stand up?" Stephanie looked up, and there was a little boy extending his hand out to her. when she saw the boy's lemon blond hair, and freckles on his face, she quickly recognized who it was. "Ziggy." she muttered. "No, no, I can do this myself." she said, then stood up on the ground.

"Who" Ziggy said. "Huh. he's calling me as a stranger, too. I guess he doesn't remember me?" Stephanie thought.

But she suddenly noticed, that something else was different about Ziggy, too. he had this red blouse and black shorts instead of his normal outfit, fake feathered wings and bird feet were wrapped around his limbs, and he had a fake bird head mask on his head..plus the mask didn't even look real.

Stephanie began to think. why is he dressed like that? sure, he wasn't the only one who had his appearance changed. Stephanie herself was dressed in some pink lacy dress with an apron, Trixie had her rabbit ears, but..what did Ziggy's outifit represent anyway?

She began to think about the wonderland's original story, then she thought she knew what was the role that Ziggy was given to-The Dodo bird!

And as soon she realized this, Ziggy grabbed her hand and dragged her to a bunch of animals running in a circle. strong waves were soaking them in sea water, but they looked like they didn't care. "Would you like to run with them?" he said. "Okay.." Stephanie replied, thinking even if she was tired from the swimming, she would just have to run around for a short while.

But after about 10 minutes later, she found herself still running! she thought something was wrong with it, and jumped out of the line.

"What..why did you stop?" Ziggy gasped. "Look, Ziggy, I know you want to do some exercise, but doing it without energy is no use!" Stephanie shouted.

"But..stranger, we have to run until we get ourselves dry!" Ziggy shouted. "The waves are flowing as if they are trying to drown us, and we're all wet from the saltwater!" he said. Stephanie sighed. that 'Stranger' word again.

Stephanie was now tired of the running, but she had to continue. Then suddenly, a bright idea came to her mind.

Stephanie jumped into the water, and struggled very hard to swim, as she was desperate. "I have to get out of here.." she thought.

After she swam for about 20 minutes, Stephanie was finally able to reach a small harbor. it was made of nothing but wooden planks with some sharp nails attached to it, but at least she was able to reach another location. she climbed up the harbor, and in front of it was a land filled with grass.

"Not again!" she whined. she was mad that she had to reach for another grassy field. but when she looked again, there was some large trees and houses with different colors of roofs. red, yellow, purple..but the rest of the house was built with white bricks, with square-shape doors some wooden windows attached to it. plus there was a yellow sign that showed the way to three locations, each of them being 'The Tulgey woods', 'The Talking garden' and 'The Mad Hatter's backyard'.

Just at the moment, a familiar voice rang in the girl's ears. "Hey, You! that stranger from the upper ground!" the voice said. its owner was Trixie. she came jumping towards Stephanie, flipping her white ears. Stephanie thought Trixie was being unusual just before she got into the huge rabbit hole, but that was even more unusual.

"Hey, Trixie" Stephanie waved her hand. "Hey, Stranger. I was just about to ask your name-hey, how about I give you one? you see, since you're dressed in all pink, I should really call you 'Pinky', no?" Trixie laughed. well, at least she remembered that nickname.

"Pinky?" Stephanie laughed, but then wondered-If Trixie can remember 'Pinky', why can't she remember "Stephanie"?

"So, Hello, Pinky, and why didn't you swam straight away from that stupid bird?" Trixie asked. "What? oh, that's..well.." "Listen, girl. that bird is a nasty one, and when it catches you, he forces you to run over and over again, just like you did earlier!" Trixie exclaimed. "What?!" Stephanie almost yelled.

"Yeah! and remember those other guys that ran around together with you? they are the dumb ones..that were caught in the bird's trap and never got out! you were very lucky to get out of there." Trixie flapped her ears. "I know, he begged for me to do it once and I was nearly fallen into that trap once, but I always got away with speed" she said.

"Wow.." Stephanie muttered. "But, Trixie, what should I do from now on?" she asked. "What should you do? well..I guess it's normal for you to ask such a thing, because this is your first time in wonderland, right?" Trixie answered. Stephanie nodded quietly.

"Well, first" she pointed a finger in the air. "There is only one basic rule, here in wonderland, and you have to remember it" she folded her finger and placed her both hands on her hips. "Only One Rule?" Stephanie thought. "I wonder what is this rule.."

"The rule is, that you have to follow whatever our Queen says" Trixie said. "What?" Stephanie stared her curiously. "Who is your queen?" Trixie sighed, as if she hated to talk about the queen.

"Our queen? well..she's the one with the curly blue hair, and she's dressed in all red. her dress, her shoes, and mostly, her crown." the rabbit said. "Blue hair? red dress? hmm..that must be Bessie" Stephanie thought.

"She seems to be kind at first, but if you ever make a mistake, or be rude in front of her.." she sighed again. "She'll cut your head off"

"What?!" Stephanie exclaimed. "Shh, shh! don't say it out loud. the queen will catch you if you say anything about it. especially if you're a stranger" Trixie shushed her, and fixed her eyes to the ground.

Stephanie thought this was ridiculous. sure, she assumed that Bessie is now the Queen of hearts of the story, and Bessie wanted to get people's attention in reality, but she never thought Bessie would do such harsh things to her citizens.

"Okay, then.." Stephanie sighed. "Uh, Trixie?" she called. "Yeah?" the rabbit's eyes went back up to the girl. "You see, this is my first time in wonderland, and everyone is calling me a stranger here, so what can I do to survive here?" Stephanie said in her normal voice tone, but she was desperate now.

"How do you survive here?" Trixie scratched her ears. "Hmm.." she muttered, then gave Pinky an answer. "Try finding the Hatter. he'll be able to help you out" she said, then she hopped away to the woods. Stephanie waved her hand to the jumping rabbit.

"Find the Hatter?" she muttered. "But where do I-" just then, she rememebered that yellow sign behind her. she looked back to it, and one of them said 'The Mad Hatter's Backyard'. "Yes!" the girl exclaimed, and she happily took her steps to the Mad Hatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow Stephanie is going to meet the Mad Hatter in the next chapter!! can you guess who will be the Hatter this time?


	4. The Mad Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie is still confused in wonderland, and gets even more confused when she attends a strange tea party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg Stephanie is finally going to meet the Mad Hatter!! and..things are getting more peculiar by each second..

Stephanie walked slowly in the woods. "I thought I was going to find the mad hatter..but hey, is this even the right way?" she thought.

She kept on walking, and eventually found a house standing far from her. it was a mansion with white walls and a blue roof, with silver windows on the walls. not to mention the mansion was quite big. the mansion's owner must be very wealthy, she thought.

In front of the mansion's backside was its backyard, and it was right in front of her. it was a grass field with a long, square-shaped table, with yellow sofas placed around the table, along with red and blue sofas near the ends of the table.

On the table was a white lacy tablecloth, a large ivory-white teapot, and silver tablewares silver trays, plates, knives and forks. the tablewares held some sweet treats that goes well with tea, like cakes, macaroons, scones, and cookies. speaking of teas, there were also some silver teacups on the table.

Stephanie went over to look closer, but when she heard someone else coming, she quickly hid herself in the bushes. what she heard was the voices of 3 unknown people, but with two of them being strangely familiar.

After a few seconds later, the voices' owners revealed themselves by walking to the table. one was a girl who had blonde buns with a mouse ear headband and red overalls, another one was a boy with a red bowtie and brown rabbit ears. Stephanie recognized the boy as Stingy, but she couldn't recall who the girl with the buns were.

And guess who was the last one-it was Sportacus! she was so happy that she had finally meet the town's hero in this world, but she noticed that he wasn't flipping or running around this time. he was just walking along with the other two, and she couldn't believe it!

Also, Sportacus had a different attire in this world. in reality he would wear a blue vest with his crystal on the center of it, with a blue-and-white shirt underneath, trousers with the almost same colors, both the shirt and the trousers having white-and-black stripes.

But this time, he was wearing a blue tailcoat with a white shirt underneath, a lacy cravat with a purple brooch, a pair of indigo trousers along with a gray belt, and a pair of black boots that goes up to his knees.

He also had a black top hat on his head, with a blue ribbon tied to it. it also had a '10/6' card stuck to it, which it definitely made Stephanie remember something. "So, Sportacus is the mad hatter in this story..but what if he doesn't remember me?" she thought.

Soon, the hatter sat on the blue sofa, with the boy and the girl sitting in the yellow ones. the girl shoved her hands in her pockets, then screamed. "I lost all my money!" her voice said. "Well, that's because you spend it all the time, instead of giving it to ME" the boy said, poking his bowtie.

Stephanie laughed quietly at the sight. Stingy was keeping his usual attitude after all. but when she leaned onto the bush, she accidently stepped on a thin twig and broke it with her foot.

Stephanie gasped. she was startled by her own footsteps, which could have caught the three people's attention. she tried to sneak away from the place, but a certain someone found her and called her name.

"Stephanie!" the voice shouted. the mentioned girl was startled, and froze for a bit. that accent. that voice's owner must be Sportacus.

The girl stood up and walked slowly, to where the voice came from, and stopped in front of the red sofa. the Hatter also stood up, and ran straight to her.

"Hello, our new..guest. where are you from? I don't think you're from anywhere around here" the man said. "Oh, I come from LazyTown. uh, my name is Stephanie, how did you know that?" Stephanie asked nervously.

"Ah, I knew it. I just had a feeling that Stephanie would be your name" the man scratched his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you. just call me as the 'Hatter'." the man extended his right hand out to the young girl. the girl held the man's hand with her own, and they shook their hands together.

The Hatter slipped his hand from the girl's, and patted the red sofa. "Take a seat, please" he said. Stephanie nervously sat on the sofa, and the Hatter returned to his own seat.

"Now, would you like to have some tea?" the Hatter said. "Um, yes.." Stephanie laughed awkwardly. she felt like she shouldn't refuse the tea here.

"Great. just sit on the sofa, and don't reach out your hand anywhere, okay?" the Hatter said carefully. Stephanie nodded. being nervous, she curled her both hands into two fists and placed them on her knees.

"Teapot!" the Hatter shouted. the teapot floated by itself, and flew right in front of the young guest. it poured the tea on the teacup, and warm steam flew out from the tea.

"Wow.." the guest was amazed. she carefully sipped the tea, and it tasted like heavens.

"Amazing, right? I hope the tea was good for your taste. but you know what? about the floating teapot..you can do it, too!" the Hatter said. "Just say anything you want, and it flies right in front of you."

Stephanie twitched her eyes. "Uh..is that even possible?" she asked the Hatter. "Of course it is! since this is the wonderland, anything is possible!" the Hatter replied happily.

"Okay..um.." the guest muttered. "Macaroon!" she shouted. a piece of macaroon flew right into her hands, and that piece had the most brightest shades of pink. Stephanie took a bite of it, and it tasted like both strawberry and licorice. what a funny taste that is.

"Alright, good job! Now, in case if the March Rabbit and the Dormouse fighting might have disturbed you.." the Hatter said, his hand reached out to Stingy and the bun-haired girl. so the bun-haired girl was the Dormouse, as Stingy was the March Rabbit.

But strangely enough, the mouse and the rabbit were already asleep. "Uh..Hello, guys, wake up!" Stephanie said. "Mine!" the rabbit exclaimed with a heavy breath, while the dormouse was still asleep.

"Huh, hey, wake up! wake up, Penny!" the rabbit shook the dormouse. "What..where's my money?" she said. "Penny? so that's her name? well, that's an unusual name to think of.." Stephanie thought.

"Alright, now that you two are woken up, let's get back to the subject. in apologizement to you, I present this to you, Stephanie" the Hatter said.

And with that, he climbed up to the table and flipped himself on the table. he jumped up in the air and made a quick whirl, and landed softly on the ground.

"Wow, that was so cool! You're really good at this, Sportacus. or..Mr. Hatter.." Stephanie clapped.

"Of course I am. In fact, I once performed this in front of 10,000 screaming women" the hatter grinned. "What?" Stephanie raised an eyebrow.

The Hatter slowly dragged himself on the blue sofa. "Why is a raven so much like a writing desk?" he said.

"What?" Stephanie said again. "Yeah, and why does the Cheshire cat disappear anywhere?" the Hatter laughed. Stephanie was starting to get mad. this conversation didn't even make any sense! she was frustrated, but the Hatter kept on laughing and said weird jokes endlessly.

But just then, Stephanie thought of something. "The Cheshire cat..?" she muttered. if Sportacus was mentioning him here, then at least one person from LazyTown would appear as the cat.

Stephanie stood up from the red sofa. "I'm out of here. thanks for the conversations" she said, then ran off to the side of the big yard.

"What?" the Hatter stopped laughing. "Wait! come back, guest! the party isn't over yet!" he shouted. he got up and tried to chase the girl, but was blocked by the dormouse and the rabbit. when he looked again, the young guest was gone from his sight.

After about 10 minutes of running, she felt something dark near her, and stopped to look around them. there were many large trees and various kinds of bushes surrounding her, but it was dark, and she didn't see any open roads around.

That's when she realized-she was trapped in the dark woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well..that was weird. also, about the tea party..you clearly knew who took the role of the dormouse, right?


End file.
